


Welcome Home

by rainbowbean



Series: Kinkmas 2020 [13]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Kinkmas, Morning Sex, Multi, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbean/pseuds/rainbowbean
Summary: #kinkmas2020 Day 18. early morning sex & Day 19. against the wall
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Kinkmas 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036275
Kudos: 6





	Welcome Home

You awoke suddenly, sitting up quickly trying to place your surroundings before recognising the familiar decor of your sitting room, the embers of a fire dying in the grate. The sound of a key in the front door drew your attention and you dragged your sleepy body upright, winding the throw you’d been asleep beneath around your shoulders as you padded out into the hall to meet the home-comers. The mop of curls was messier than normal and his face belied the lack of sleep but Spencer smiled warmly when he spotted you, dropping his satchel beside the hall table and folding you into a hug. Wrapping your arms and by default the blanket around his middle you buried your nose against his collar and breathed in his comforting familiarness. Emily had followed him in after thanking the driver and you felt her hand on your arm giving it a small squeeze before she ascended the stairs behind you to head to bed. After a long case like this one she needed at least a few hours of sleep before she felt human again, but more and more often now Spencer would come straight from a case to your arms, needing the comfort he found there ahead of any others he may have.

‘Were you waiting up for us?’ He asked, a playful tone in his voice making your heart lighten. ‘You wish, I passed out in front of the fire, I always forget how drowsy it makes me.’ He chuckled softly into your hair, your ability to fall asleep anywhere was a running joke among you. You grinned and pressed a kiss to his neck above the collar of his shirt before wrinkling your nose and pulling back a little. ‘Were you on morgue duty by any chance?’ Spence grimaced and nodded, releasing you until only his hand remained in yours as he led you upstairs. ‘Yeah, and the town was tiny so the coroner was working out of an old gymnasium. I kept one shirt back so I didn’t stink up the jet. We may need to burn the rest.’ He was half-joking, you knew the smells of death well and that shit clung to fabric as well as skin. ‘I was once sent to supervise in the old London morgue, the place was spooky as fuck and the ventilation was almost non-existent. I lost a gorgeous leather jacket to that case.’ You spoke wistfully of your fallen comrade and to his credit Spencer nodded sombrely which sent you both into a fit of giggles.

Closing his bedroom door firmly behind you so as not to wake Emily you were surprised when he crowded you against it, a shy but mischievous grin on his face. ‘Help me wash the smell off?’ Nodding and grinning back you both shed your clothing as you made you way through to his bathroom, stifling a squeal as he moved you under the lukewarm water by drowning it in a kiss. Your lips barely left each other’s, blindly reaching for body wash and shampoo as you moved in the small stall. When his skin tasted of raspberries instead of death your kisses changed from playful to searching, matching the spread of your fingers on his back and the hands that you had perpetually tangled in each other’s hair. Despite many a lecture given by Spencer himself, you ended up with your back against the tiles and your legs wrapped around his waist as you moved against each other, your desperation for closeness holding you both upright as much as Spencer’s strength. Whether unable or unwilling to let go enough to orgasm in the shower stall you disentangled yourselves long enough to fall into his bed, coming back together in a needy tangle of limbs and lips.

Seizing control of the situation you playfully shoved him onto his back, swinging your leg over his narrow hips and sliding him inside you again with a low moan. It wasn’t going to take much to send you both over the edge and he met you halfway, his hands roaming your back as you moved in his lap, hardened nipples dragging pleasurably over his chest as you rocked. You came with a gasp, lips hovering over his as your orgasm rippled from your core and took him with you, his soft grunt melding into a fevered kiss as you both fought for breath under the intoxicating rush of hormones. Thoroughly exhausted you managed to clean yourselves up a little before curling into each other and letting your bodies rest.


End file.
